


Bad Moon Rising

by Andraste



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Apocalypse, Bees, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our wisdom flows so sweet. Taste and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> When I needed a song for this vid, I consulted a shadowy cabal of mysterious individuals. They're _so_ mysterious that I don't know who suggested this song to me, but I'm very grateful anyway.

Alternative stream on Vimeo. Password is 'bees'.

[Bad Moon Rising](https://vimeo.com/135794954) from [Andraste](https://vimeo.com/user12922840) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Download:** [163MB zipped .mv4 file](http://blueshades.net/vids/Bad%20Moon%20Rising.zip).

**Lyrics**

I see a bad moon rising,  
I see trouble on the way,  
I see earthquakes and lightning,  
I see bad times today.

So don't come around tonight,  
It's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

I hear hurricanes a-blowing,  
I fear the end is coming soon,  
I fear the rivers overflowing,  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

So don't come around tonight,  
It's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

Hope you have got your things together,  
Hope you are quite prepared to die,  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather,  
One eye is taken for an eye.

So don't come around tonight,  
It's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

So don't come around tonight,  
It's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

So don't come around tonight,  
It's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
Bad moon on the rise.


End file.
